koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Allelujah Haptism
Allelujah Haptism (アレルヤ・ハプティズム) is a Gundam Meister, or Gundam pilot, for an independent armed revolutionary group called Celestial Being, a group that seeks to create an unified future for Earth. They seek to reenact the plans of the departed technological genius, Aeolia Schenberg, by using their weapons to end any military conflict. During the first movements of their revolution, they rely on Veda, a super computer constructed by Aeolia nearly 200 years before Celestial Being is formed. Years before he became a member of Celestial Being, Allelujah was a test subject of the Super Soldier Research Institute, which takes in young children to become living weapons devoid of emotions. Children within the vicinity are forced to endure several inhumane experiments based on the scientists' desires. Due to the experiments Allelujah endured, a violent duo personality called Hallelujah (ハレルヤ) emerged. Since it's considered taboo and unorthodox by standard military protocol, the facility is top secret and kept under wraps by its supervisors. Allelujah escapes and, to grant the children imprisoned within and his past peace, later destroys the facility himself. Due to the surgeries he experienced, he has some control over quantum brainwaves, making him instinctively aware of the mental control and connection used by Innovators and fellow Super Soldier, Soma Peries. During a decisive space fight with Soma Peries, Allelujah learns that Soma is actually his friend from his past, Marie Parfacy. After he is rescued by Celestial Being from a military prison, Allelujah decides he wants to continue piloting his Gundam to rescue and protect Marie. Though he doesn't like to fight, he wants to be a part of Celestial Being to prevent a future in which Super Soldiers like him are made. Mission Mode If Allelujah performs certain moves in battle, Hallelujah may emerge to say a line now and then. Players can spot the switch by listening to the change of vocabulary and tone of Allelujah's voice. Like other downloadable characters, Allelujah does not appear within the game's original story mode and stars in his own solo mission. Receiving a mission plan from Veda, he is given the task of taking the enemy base to open a path for ally forces. Although he works together with Setsuna, it's Allelujah's job to take out the enemy camp before ally forces deplete completely from the continuous wave of enemies. After he completes this mission, Allelujah has a random chance of becoming a Newtype. Personality Kind and gentle, Allelujah is a young, quiet man who is polite and courteous. He cares for the safety of his friends and civilians who he feels are innocent to the carnage surrounding them. Though he once despised conflict, he has since accepted it as a necessary means for ending the depravity of the world. He may brood over his past and decisions, but Allelujah has the motivation to keep believing his actions to be just. His resolution to live is stronger than his secondary ego, allowing him to remain dominant most of the time. Allelujah seeks to protect Marie, his one good part of his past, and dearly treasures her. He doesn't want her to fight and wants her to depend on him. His other half, Hallelujah, is bloodthirsty, loud, and outright sadistic. A separate entity from Allelujah's thoughts, Hallelujah calls him "his partner" and expects his other half to keep both of them alive. Since "he" wants to survive, he reluctantly protects Allelujah's body during the grimiest of times. He may emerge at times when Allelujah doubts his peaceful ways or when Marie is in extreme danger. He rampages throughout the battlefield in each of his appearances, improving Allelujah's offensive maneuvers greatly. Hallelujah is the one who can control quantum brainwaves, so he may angrily emerge to yell at whoever is "inside his head". Quotes *"Allelujah Haptism, zoning in on the target." *"Aim to kill!" *"Ka-zam!" *"Is that it?!" *"Thank you." *"This makes into a one-of a kind killer but...that's Celestial Being!" *"I'm not sure I catch your drift." *"I have to change the world with this Gundam... After all, fighting is the only thing a Super Soldier can do." *"Now I am a one-of-a-kind killer... This is the way of Celestial Being!" *"The enemy field is completely mine." *"The world is at odds with itself, that is what we intend to change." *"Without techniques to combat enemy attacks, wouldn't you feel like death is just around the corner?" *"That was your last warning. We are going to launch our attack." *"So you really have guts, huh?" *"That was way too careless." *"And what does it mean to be thick-skinned?" *"That's right! We're True Gundam Dynasty Warriors! Ha ha ha!" *"You're a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior? That's got a nice ring to it." *"Mission accomplished! The operation went as planned!" Stats Out of the four Gundam Meisters, Allelujah has average stats and doesn't excel in any trait. He has a stronger Melee rating than Lockon or Tieria, but his strengths aren't as high as Setsuna's capabilities. Since his stats are a bit more balanced and flexible than his comrades' traits, he can pilot any type of Mobile Suit. He won't be able to deal as much damage as the other Meisters, but his strengths are at least above-average within the cast. Relations Allelujah has special SP attack quotes with Four, Rosamia, Jerid, Glemy, Puru, Marida, Milliardo, and Lockon. He will say a special quote for Newtype pilots. Players cannot nor do they need to build Friendship levels with Allelujah. Once he's downloaded, he will automatically be made available as a possible Operator (which would often require Level 5 intimacy with other characters); his Mobile Suit will be available for other characters after five missions. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters